


Shut the fuck up, none of you are gamers!

by ViennaTodd (Devils_Little_Angel)



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dirty Tactics, F/M, Laser Tag, Mild Daddy kink?, Other, Sloppy Makeouts, mild dirty talk, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Little_Angel/pseuds/ViennaTodd
Summary: You like to think you're pretty badass.Even if Vera doesn't believe you.----Based on a prompt I saw on pinterest, however I won't say the prompt because spoilers.





	Shut the fuck up, none of you are gamers!

Vera crossed her arms, her hair slithering and hissing restlessly across her shoulders. “Don’t you think this is a bit… Inequitable?”

“LOL. What do you mean, Vera?” Polly said, brandishing the gun she’d been handed. She tested the trigger, but pouted when it did nothing but flash red lights make a _PEWSHHHhhh_ sound. However, the _PEWSHHhhh_ was indeed, super cool, and so she didn’t feel too badly about it.

Vera gave her a fierce glare that would’ve turned a lesser man to stone. Thankfully, Polly was incorporeal so she had no body to be made into a sexy statue. Although, while Polly had nothing to worry about, Vera certainly did. “I _mean,_ that the way these two teams are set up CLEARLY places the odds in your favor to win.” She shifted her gaze to Damien, who wasn’t even paying enough attention to realize that he was at risk of becoming a more dense brick then he already was, while gesturing to her own less than.. Ideal team of Scott, Liam and you. You would be offended, but she had a point.

Polly scoffed, “Puh LEASE, Vera.  This is about as 'quit-a-table' as it’s gonna get. You guys got an extra player! Plus it’s not like Miranda is going to be doing anything since she doesn’t have her party goons with her.”

Off to the side, Miranda seemed to be saying something about how disgustingly peasant-like it would be to have to slaughter you all with her own hands when she had two perfectly good commoners, dedicating their entire lives to serve her, who could do it for her, but no one paid her any attention. No one paid Vera any attention either when she pointed out that Liam wouldn’t be bothered with something as mainstream as laser tag, and that Scott was as liable to shoot his own team as he was to attack the other. Thankfully, once the game started though, Scott’s competitive nature allowed him the aggression necessary to attack his friends, although he still was guilty of shooting his teammates quite a few times. But the game wasn’t quite the blowout Vera had predicted it to be so far, and you were counting that as a win in your book. 

* * *

You were on a deep cover mission, sneaking along the walls all the way in the back of enemy territory, when you hear his voice.

“Hey, Babe. Looks like I’ve got you cornered.” Damien smirked as he walked toward you, one gun relaxed at his side, the other trained on you. You look around only to realize that you have literally been put in a corner. The only way out is past Damien himself.  Nobody puts baby in a corner damn it!

You slowly lower your gun, watching Damien wearily. Even if he hasn’t fired yet, even if he’s your boyfriend, he is not to be trusted in matters of war, and rightfully so. You’re tense, but that could be blamed on how long he’s drawing this out. He saunters forward, held tilted to the side curiously, and when he realizes you’ve seemingly given up without a fight, he pouts. “You’re not even gonna TRY to run? You’re no fun… You know I love to chase.”

You run.

Damien is so distracted being upset by how “easy” you made his victory he was actually slow to react to you making a break for it. It was only a second, but that was all you’d need. You slide under his outreached arm and start running blindly through the structures. You didn’t have time to worry about being shot by anyone else, and Damien was the real threat anyway, so you threw caution to the win. You just hoped that Vera seized the opportunity your distraction gave and used this time to just slaughter the other team.

You were running along a wall and nearly back in your own territory, you could see the bright orange line on the ground from here. You actually pulled it off, Damien would be a fool to keep chase in enemy territory. You swerved around a cardboard piece, throwing a look over your shoulder to see if you could see Damien’s frustrated face, (It was one of your favorite faces) when you feel the wind knocked out of you as your body gets jerked to the side. How disorienting.

“I love it when you run,” a breathless voice says in your ear. Damn. You actually thought you’d gotten away. Although, if you were honest with yourself, being caught felt nearly as good. You turned around and looked up at your captor, Damien grinning at you with all his teeth. “ _Damn_ you’re hot. And since you made me work _so_ hard to catch you…” He pulled you in with the arm around your waist, “ _I think I deserve a prize._ ”

With that he was on you, swooping down to steal one, two, three kisses in rapid fashion, before finally deepening the kiss. You wrapped your arm around his neck, one hand clutching his vest while his hands gripped your hips tight enough to bruise. His hand slid down to your thigh, hiking it up around his own. He made to pick you up, which normally you would love but you wanted something else today. You pulled away, pressing your hands to his chest to slam him back into wall, and he gave you a heated look. “Babygirl wants to play today, huh?” Rolling up onto your toes (DAMN his height honestly,) you leaned in and began sucking a dark hickey into his neck. “Al- ah FUCK, alright, you can play… As long as I get my turn tonight…” You worked at it for a bit before moving on to another. He let out low moan, shivering with delight once your hands joined the fray, leaving teasing touches across his stomach, playing with his waistband. His hands had been toying with your skirt, but you grabbed them and pinned them to the wall.

He was about to say some witty dirty talk, you could see those sinful lips already moving, but before he could actually speak you sunk your teeth into his neck, feeling blood burst metallic on your tongue. God damn it all, he tasted so good. His moan would’ve been embarrassingly loud, that is, if either of you had any shame. But thankfully neither of you did. His moan was so loud it almost completely covered the _PEWSHHHhhh_ which would’ve sounded entirely out of place if you had been anywhere else but a-

“ **FUCK.** ” By the time he’d realized what you’d done, shot him point blank when you were intimate, getting a revenge kill (bonus points, nice!) from earlier that evening no less, you had already taking off like hell itself was on your heels. And in a way, it was. You could feel the heat of the chase, and you knew it wasn’t in your head. Damien was actually, quite literally, steaming as he chased you, smoke pouring off of his riled up body, a wild grin eating up his face, and a crazed look in his eyes. “GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH SO I CAN KILL YOU!”

You would be doing no such thing any time soon, Damien might ACTUALLY kill you if he caught you. Later, maybe, when bloodlust would involve less blood and more lust, but as of right now you would do your damnedest to ensure that your ass would, in fact, NOT be his, since you were fairly attached to it still. You rounded the corner and Polly was there. She called out for you to stop, but you did not. Instead, you ran straight through her sexy incorporeal body, not even paying her any sort of attention beside the split second _PEWSHHHhhh_ as you run by her. Nice, Damien just shot his own teammate, losing them even MORE points.

The timer rings and in the end, Vera may scoff at your methods, but even she can’t deny that it was a _very_ effective strategy. And when you get home? Well that’s an entirely different game, one you don’t mind losing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> So the prompt, although I can't find the post itself right now, essentially Character A and B are playing laser tag, A pulls B in for a kiss and B shoots A point blank and then runs off.


End file.
